Vehicle diagnostic systems often include an array of sensors for monitoring various activities and conditions of a vehicle. Multiple sensors measuring the same physical properties are often used at various locations (e.g., two NOx measurements may be taken at each of an aftertreatment system inlet and an aftertreatment system outlet, five exhaust gas temperature measurements may be taken at an inlet and an outlet of each of a number of aftertreatment catalysts).
Typically, a mechanical Poka-Yoke, or mechanical error prevention mechanism, is utilized to inhibit sensors from being installed in an incorrect location and to associate the sensor with an engine control module (ECM). For example, a first probe or sensor may have a thread pattern of M20×1.5 with a first connector key and only one sensor mounting boss may be structured to fit that thread pattern. As a result, during installation either at a plant or during service, the first sensor can only be mounted to its designated location (i.e., the matching sensor mounting boss). The use of mechanical error prevention mechanisms result in a proliferation of parts because each sensor (e.g., one sensor of multiple duplicative sensors) requires different physical attributes and therefore different part numbers. Resulting increases in logistical complexity of installation and maintenance systems, as well as supply chains, causes the cost of parts and installation to increase both for initial assembly and for service.